halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor/Security
The Mark V(m) MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor, otherwise known as the Security Armor, is a type of United Nations Space Command body armor that has its unique appearance from all other permutations. It is believed to be based on the appearance of the main character in Marathon, a security officer. Introduction The Security Armor is a variant of the standard Mark VI MJOLNIR powered battle armor. It is an armor permutation in Halo 3 multiplayer. Bungie has confirmed all of the armor permutations have no effect on gameplay. This armor permutation is based off of the main character in the Marathon series. Development and History The MJOLNIR VI(m) variant was manufactured in the Misriah Armory Facility on Mars in 2528, 14 years before the Mark VI entered production. Like the Mark VI, it has been upgraded to be compatible with all current generation MJOLNIR variants. Characteristics Helmet Characteristics The helmet’s most noticeable feature is the larger "figure-eight" shape; as well as a bug-eyed style visor, inspired by the protagonist of Halo's precursor, Marathon. Other than that the helmet is largely bland, with a small raised section on the forehead in the form of a Marathon logo. The helmet could be derived from the helmets of modern-day police riot control gear. Wearing the helmet will also add a small antenna on the back of the armor. Shoulder Characteristics The Shoulder pads are quite large, with a distinct rounded section with a upper center that is trapezium shaped arm guard going out the bottom and a rounded armor section above that. Chest Characteristics The Security Armor does not have a known chest plate, although wearing the helmet will give the player a distinct "antenna" on the right side of the back plate. This may be a reference to the antenna Master Chief had in the pre-Halo: Combat Evolved at the Mac World Trailer. The fact that the Security armor predates the standard Mark VI armor may support this. Unlock *'Head': Get 1000/1000 Gamerscore from Halo 3. *'Shoulders': Officially, the Security shoulders unlock when the player has attained a 750/1000 Gamerscore from Halo 3. However, the shoulders are well-known bugged items. There have been reports of players unlocking the shoulders at Gamerscores from the 400's to 1000. There has also been a glitch in which the Security shoulders will relock themselves for no apparent reason. It is speculated that unlocking the shoulders relies on certain campaign achievements- specifically, these are the Marathon Man and Meta Game achievements. A perfect 1000/1000 Gamerscore has been reported to guarantee unlocking the Security shoulders permanently. Also, the shoulders will not relock as long as they are in use. It is unknown if the right and left shoulder can lock themselves independently of each other. *'Body': N/A Trivia *The helmet is based off the helmet of the protagonist of Bungie's earlier game, Marathon. *This is the last armour you unlock unless you did not find all the silver skulls. *This is the only armor that does not feature a body piece of the same varient. Category: UNSC Category:Technology Category: MJOLNIR Armor